Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable microscope apparatus capable of being cooperated with a smart communication device.
Related Art
The conventional microscope is usually applied for observing micro-organisms, cells or the fine structures of some materials. For the sake of easy observation, it is necessary to prepare the sample slices, which are light permeable. Afterwards, the sample slice is placed on a glass slide, and a small amount of liquid (the liquid is usually water) is dropped on the glass slide. Then, a cover glass is placed on the glass slide to cover the sample slice. Accordingly, the sample for observation with microscope is prepared. If the sample must be preserved, it is needed to encapsulate the prepared sample with proper material, thereby making the desired specimen.
For the science and research purposes, it is desired to observe the fine structures and textures for various kinds of bio or non-bio samples around the users, such as hair, fabric, blood, or the likes. Accordingly, the portable microscope apparatus is disclosed. For example, US Patent Application No. US2012/0157160 discloses a compact wide-field fluorescent imaging on a mobile device, TWM444,520 discloses a compact high magnification microscope lens, and CN200920005757.4 discloses a multifunction microscope apparatus. Unfortunately, although the portable microscope apparatus is available, the preparation of the samples is still very complex. This complex sample preparation method can limit the purpose of observation everywhere by microscope. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a sample carrying module, which can cooperate with the portable microscope apparatus for the purpose of observation everywhere.